


A Gift of Chocolate

by youjik33



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaorin has finally worked up the courage to do something she should have done long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikant/gifts).



> I haven't seen or read Azumanga Daioh in years, but when I saw this prompt I remembered how much I used to love this pairing. Hope you enjoy!

Kaorin hovered by the shoe lockers, trying to look casual. Luckily for her there were a dozen other girls there doing the same thing – trying to catch a glimpse of their crush's reaction to their Valentine's gifts.

Kaorin had gotten up extra early that morning to sneak her gift in before anyone else was around. Not that that had been very difficult. She'd barely slept at all the previous night, her heart racing with excitement and worry. This was their senior year of high school, and Kaorin's last chance to get Miss Sakaki a gift of Valentine's chocolate. She'd thought about it before but this was the first year she'd actually gone through with it, even though she hadn't quite had the guts to put her name on the gift tag.

As for the gift itself, she'd bought it almost two full weeks before, at a little shop by the train station. She'd done it quietly, on her own, so she wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions about who it was for, and then hid it on a shelf in her closet. She'd pull it out sometimes in the evening, trying to imagine what Sakaki's face would look like when she saw it. Would she be offended, recieving chocolate on Valentine's Day even though she was a girl? Would she be pleased? Would she be disappointed in the obviously store-bought chocolate? (The last thought stuck with Kaorin the most. She admired Miss Sakaki so much, but didn't even have the courage to make her hand-made chocolates.)

Kaorin practically sensed Sakaki's presence before she saw her. She strolled through the door with the same dreamy, distant expression she always had, and Kaorin's heart raced. For a second she was tempted to bolt. Instead she pulled out her English textbook, hiding behind it and pretending to study a vocabulary list, hoping nobody could hear the way her heart was pounding.

She leaned slowly around the corner of the lockers, peeking over the top of the book as Sakaki pulled her scarf loose and opened her shoe locker. Kaorin couldn't see into the locker itself but she knew exactly what Sakaki was looking at – a tiny bag of red-foil-wrapped chocolates, tucked between the paws of a little plush orange tabby kitten, sitting atop her indoor shoes.

 

Kaorin ran for it before she could see Sakaki take the gift. She spent a few minutes in the bathroom, splashing water on her burning cheeks, and spent the rest of the day in a haze. She made a fool of herself in Literature class, everyone giggling as she daydreamed right through being called on to read. It was worth it, though. She went to sleep that night in a state of warm fuzzy bliss, with only one thought repeating in her mind, over and over: _I made Miss Sakaki smile. I made Miss Sakaki smile._

 


End file.
